Smaragdin
by Marine.chan94
Summary: "Harriet Potter !" l'appela Dumbledore. L'adolescente se pétrifia sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un lui avait forcément lancé un sortilège de confusion. Hermione la força à se lever d'un geste brusque. Harry trébucha et s'efforça, sans succès, d'ignorer toutes les têtes qui étaient désormais tournées vers elle. Fem/Harry, UA, Coupe de Feu
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous qui êtes venu lire le premier chapitre. Je ne vais pas m'attarder en longueur mais il y a 2-3 choses que vous devez savoir. Dans cette histoire, Harry est une fille. Harriet est son nom entier, mais j'ai décidé de garder le diminutif que je trouve franchement cool. Vous l'avez sûrement deviné (en même temps il n'y a pas 30.000 bal de noël dans l'histoire originale), Harry entre en 4ème année. C'est donc un UA. Je me base principalement sur le livre mais avec quelques touches du film (que je trouve particulièrement affreux dans son ensemble...)**

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur Harry Potter et l'univers (J.K Rowling), et j'écris simplement cette fiction pour mon propre plaisir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Retour à Poudlard<strong>

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Bien évidemment, ils omettaient de parler de leur nièce, Harriet Potter. La jeune fille de quatorze ans, notre héroïne, qui dormait depuis quelques heures, se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court et le corps trempé de sueur comme si elle venait de terminer un marathon, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front la brûlait si fort que l'adolescente prit sur elle afin de ne pas gémir de douleur. Serrant les dents, elle tâtonna sur sa table de chevet, alluma la lumière et mit ses lunettes. Elle s'assit tout en caressant sa cicatrice des doigts, essayant de se remémorer son rêve. Un vieux manoir, sombre et poussiéreux. Un serpent, un vieil homme et Queudver. Puis, cette voix, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celle de Voldemort. Il voulait la tuer.

- Rien d'étonnant jusque-là, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eue mal à sa cicatrice, Voldemort se trouvait à proximité. Hors, il ne pouvait pas se trouver à Privet Drive… N'est-ce pas ? Prise d'un doute, la jeune fille se leva et écarta les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien dans la rue. Se sentant soudainement stupide, elle s'approcha de son armoire et se regarda dans le miroir. La dernière Potter ne se trouvait pas jolie. Maigrichonne et pâle, elle était loin d'être aussi mignonne que Lavande Brown, une des filles de son dortoir à Poudlard. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient si difficiles à coiffer qu'elle les attachait quotidiennement en une haute queue de cheval. Quand à ses yeux verts, ceux de sa mère lui disait-on, ils se cachaient derrière ces horribles lunettes rondes qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer !

Soufflant de frustration, Harry se détourna de son reflet et repartit s'assoir dans son lit. Son esprit s'envola vers Poudlard, sa deuxième maison, et elle se surprit à sourire à quelques souvenirs. Sa première année, durant laquelle elle avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis. Hermione tout d'abord, qui venait aussi d'un entourage moldu mais qui pourtant en savait tellement plus sur le monde sorcier grâce à tous les livres qu'elle lisait. Et puis Ron, qui était un garçon sympathique, quoiqu'un peu râleur sur les bords.

En deuxième année, elle avait fait une rencontre inattendue à la bibliothèque. Un Serpentard du même âge qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Théodore Nott était un garçon solitaire et, malgré sa Maison, il était de compagnie agréable. Bien sûr, Ron s'était aussitôt exclamé qu'elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec un Serpentard ! Hermione n'était pas aussi vindicative, mais gardaient tout de même ses distances avec ledit garçon. Harry, qui pouvait être aussi têtue que l'avait été son père, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait continué à le fréquenter bien que trouver un moment en sa compagnie fut rare et difficile.

L'année précédente, elle en avait découvert un peu plus sur son père, James. D'ailleurs, son ami Lupin était son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et puis, elle avait rencontré son parrain, Sirius. Un homme quelque peu dérangé, mais qui était d'une nature bienveillante. Elle l'apprécia aussitôt. Durant cette troisième année, les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient offert la Carte du Maraudeur. _« T'es mignonne, Harry, avait dit Fred (ou George). Nous faisons ça pour tes beaux yeux ! avait dit l'autre. »_ Autant dire qu'elle ne les avait pas cru et que même plusieurs mois plus tard, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait donné.

Harry caressa sa cicatrice encore douloureuse et renifla de mépris. Voldemort ne pouvait-il donc pas mourir comme tout le monde ? Une seule et unique fois ?! La jeune fille laissa son regard tomber sur sa valise ouverte au pied de son lit. Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle lisait la veille « Techniques et Bluffs de Quidditch » et se remit à le lire distraitement, se demandant ce que cette quatrième année lui réserverait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, aux alentours de sept heures, Harry dinait avec la famille Weasley au complet. La journée avait été riche en rebondissement. Tout d'abord, Arthur, le père de Ron, était venu la chercher avec Fred et George pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette, or, les Dursley avaient condamnés leur cheminé et les Weasley s'étaient retrouvés coincés. Par la suite, Arthur avait fait explosé la moitié du salon, les jumeaux avaient donné des bonbons farceurs à Dudley, ce qui le traumatisa lui et ses parents quand sa langue eut atteint le mètre de long. En arrivant au Terrier, elle avait rencontré Bill et Charlie, les frères aînés de Ron, et revu Percy qui, à son habitude, était d'humeur plus que maussade. Mais le meilleur de tout : elle irait voir le match Bulgarie-Irlande pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch le lundi suivant.<p>

La table ployait sous les plats délicieux qu'avait préparés Molly Weasley. Tout d'abord, Harry écouta plus les conversations plus qu'elle n'y participa, trop heureuse de pouvoir manger correctement après un été de régime pour soutenir Dudley… Autant dire qu'elle ne se plaignit pas du changement. Entre concombres et pâtés en croûte, le choix est vite fait. Percy parlait de son travail, Molly essayait de convaincre Bill de se couper les cheveux et d'enlever sa boucle d'oreille, Fred, George et Charlie parlait de la Coupe du Monde.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius ? lui demanda finalement Ron quand il eut vérifié que tous les autres membres de sa famille étaient occupés à discuter entre eux.

- Oui, murmura la jeune fille. J'ai reçu deux de ses lettres. Il l'a l'air d'aller bien… Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai vite le revoir.

Hermione lui sourit et le sujet s'arrêta là.

Quand Molly la réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry crut qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Puis elle se dit que discuter avec Ginny pendant des heures n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. La petite sœur de Ron l'appréciait beaucoup. Et plus encore depuis que la Survivante l'avait sauvé de Tom Jedusor, son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort. Cette nuit-là, elles avaient profité du sommeil lourd d'Hermione pour discuter tranquillement des faits. Pas qu'Hermione ne les embête, au contraire, mais la sorcière d'origine moldue avait parfois tendance à donner son propre avis avant qu'il ne lui soit demandé. Ginny avoua à Harry qu'elle faisait encore des cauchemars et l'adolescente essaya de la rassurer au mieux, lui confiant également qu'elle n'en menait pas large devant le fantôme de Jedusor puis après avec le basilic aux trousses.

- Tu es si courageuse ! s'était doucement exclamé Ginny.

- J'ai surtout beaucoup de chance, l'avait alors reprit Harry. Si Fumseck n'avait pas été là, je serai morte.

Harry se frotta les yeux et bailla avant de se lever. Hermione était déjà en train de s'habiller et Ginny grommela un « Cinq minutes de plus, maman ». Il faisait encore nuit mais d'un coup, Harry se sentit pleinement réveillé. Ils partaient pour le stade aujourd'hui même ! Bondissant de son lit, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et manqua de bousculer Fred qui en sortait. Ce dernier rougit en la voyant en chemisette avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle. La douche expédiée en vitesse, la jeune fille s'habilla à la hâte et descendit les escaliers en trombe tout en s'attachant les cheveux.

- Bonjour ! salua-t-elle joyeusement Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Bonjour Harry, lui sourit gentiment Arthur.

L'adolescente s'assit et commença à tartiner une tranche de pain avec de la confiture d'abricot. Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent les uns à la suite des autres.

- Tu sembles de bonne humeur, Harry, fit remarquer Mrs Weasley.

- C'est normal, fit George, dès qu'on parle de Quidditch, Harry oublie tout le reste !

Son frère et lui s'esclaffèrent tandis que Molly leur disait de la laisser tranquille. Harry sourit, amusée par les jumeaux, qui la connaissaient bien finalement. La discussion s'orienta vers Percy et Bill qui dormaient encore, et Ron se plaignit qu'on ne leur apprenait pas à transplaner plus tôt.

- De toutes façons, tu ne ferais que te désartibuler, se moqua Ginny.

- Hey ! Je ne…

- Se désartibuler ? demanda Harry à l'un des jumeaux alors que Ron et Ginny se disputaient.

- Laisser une partie de son corps en arrière ! Une partie à destination…

- L'autre au départ ! termina l'autre. Et puis après tu restes bloqué jusqu'à ce…

- … que la Brigade de réparation des accidents magiques te remette sur pieds !

Ayant suivi difficilement les jumeaux, qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à couper leur phrase au mauvais moment, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et de terminer sa tartine.

- Nous allons prendre un Portoloin, lui dit Ron.

- Un porto-quoi ?

- Un Portoloin, reprit Hermione. Ce sont des objets qui permettent de transporter des sorciers d'un endroit à un autre, à une date prévue à l'avance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils marchaient tous en direction de la colline Tetâfouine, où se trouvait, d'après Arthur, leur portoloin ainsi que les autres sorciers qui les accompagneraient.

- A quoi ça ressemble ? demanda Harry, maintenant curieuse.

- Oh ! fit Mr Weasley. Ce peut être n'importe quoi ! Des choses qui passent inaperçue bien sûr, pour que les moldus ne s'y intéressent pas.

La marche vers la colline Tetâfouine fut longue. Harry, bien que sportive, arriva quelque peu essoufflée. Hermione arriva la dernière, appuyant sa main sur un point de côté.

- Par ici Arthur ! lança joyeusement une voix un peu plus loin. Le Portoloin est juste là !

- Amos ! rit Mr Weasley en s'avançant vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

Harry observa la vieille botte moisie que l'inconnu tenait en main.

- C'est ça le Portoloin ?

- Y'a des chances, lui répondit simplement Ron.

- Les enfants ! fit Arthur d'une voix forte. Je vous présente Amos Diggory, c'est un ami qui travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques au Ministère. Et vous devez connaître son fils, Cedric.

Cedric avait dix-sept ans. Et bien qu'Harry eut d'autres problèmes que de s'intéresser aux garçons (Lord Voldemort notamment…) elle était obligée d'admettre que c'était un beau garçon. Il était grand et fin, mais pas dans le genre brindille. Capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, il avait beaucoup d'admiratrices.

- Salut, dit-il en se retournant.

Tout le monde lui répondit, à l'exception des jumeaux qui n'avaient toujours digérés la défaite de l'année précédente, ainsi qu'Harry, qui se contenta de marmonner un bonjour. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces fichus détraqueurs, Gryffondor aurait gagné comme d'habitude !

Amos Diggory lança un regard rapide sur les adolescents présents et haussa les sourcils.

- Ils sont tous à toi, Arthur ?

- Ah, non, non ! Seules les têtes rousses ! Voici Hermione, une amie de Ron et Harry, une autre amie.

- Doux Merlin ! Harry ? Comme Harriet Potter ?!

- Euh… Oui ? fit la jeune fille, déconcertée.

- Ced m'a parlé de toi !

- Vraiment ? continua-t-elle, toujours aussi perplexe en regardant dans la direction du Poufsouffle plus âgé.

Harry n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Sa notoriété était quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait guère, surtout quand les gens fixaient sa cicatrice.

- Ced m'a dit qu'il a joué contre toi l'année dernière ! Je lui ai alors dit qu'il devait être fier d'avoir battu Harriet Potter, la Survivante ! Ca n'arrive pas à tout le monde !

Harry fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieuse. Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent davantage et Ron esquissa une grimace. Pas très délicat comme première rencontre…

- Papa, râla Cedric. Je t'ai déjà dit que Harry était tombée de son balai. C'était un accident…

- Oui, mais toi non ! Tu es bien resté accroché ! Ha, toujours très gentleman mon fils, mais c'est le meilleur qui a gagné ! C'est celui qui reste sur son balai qui sait le mieux voler !

Harry ne le supporta pas.

- Si votre fils avait été attaqué par une dizaine de détraqueurs comme je l'ai été lors de ce match, vous vous pavaneriez moins comme Hippogriffe ! Humpf.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et fusilla Amos Diggory de ses yeux verts. Arthur reprit le cours de la conversation avant que ça ne dégénère plus.

- Ce devrait être l'heure, n'est-ce pas, Amos ?

- L'heure ? Hum… Oui. Oui !

Quelque peu désarçonné de s'être fait reprendre par une gamine de quatorze ans, Amos posa la botte au milieu du groupe et y posa un doigt tandis que Fred et George donnaient chacun une claque de félicitations à Harry. Cedric lui offrit un sourire désolé auquel elle répondit d'un hochement de tête, toujours vexée par les propos d'Amos Diggory.

- Il suffit de toucher la botte, fit Mr Weasley à Harry et Hermione.

Imitant les autres mais toujours distraite, Harry ne s'attendit pas au départ brutal. Elle eut l'impression qu'un crochet venait de l'attraper par le nombril et la projetait en avant. Ses pieds avaient quittés le sol. Le tourbillon de couleur et le sifflement du vent l'étourdirent un peu et l'atterrissage tout aussi soudain la fit s'écrouler à genoux au sol. Ron, trébucha et tomba sur elle.

- Ron, t'es lourd ! grimaça-t-elle.

- Désolé…

Levant les yeux, elle vit que tout le monde était là. Puis, son ami et elle se démêlèrent l'un de l'autre. Tandis que Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory s'occupaient des formalités avec des sorciers de permanence Portoloin, Cedric s'approcha de la Survivante.

- Je suis désolée de ce que mon père a dit tout à l'heure. Il a tendance à exagérer un peu les choses quand ça me concerne.

- Ouais. Pas de souci, Cedric.

Elle lui sourit joyeusement, désormais trop excitée par la Coupe du Monde pour lui tenir rancœur.

- Bien, fit-il rassuré.

- Ced ! On y va, lui lança son père.

- J'arrive ! répondit le septième année avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'adolescente. Au fait, Harry… Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ca te va bien !

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant la jeune fille, rougissante. Ginny ricana mais ne dit rien, suivant son père et ses frères en direction de la tente qui leur avait été attribuée.

- Harry ? fit Hermione, un peu inquiète quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ?

Son amie haussa les sourcils.

- Sûrement parce qu'il ne te connait que de Poudlard et qu'à l'école tu as souvent l'air renfrognée ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

- Je suppose que non…

Mr Weasley les appela de loin, et les deux filles se hâtèrent de les rejoindre. Se recentrant sur ce merveilleux événement de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Harry ignora les petits papillons qui s'étaient soudain installés dans le creux de son ventre.

* * *

><p>En traversant le camp, Harry et Hermione eurent l'occasion de voir que les sorciers ne savaient vraiment pas du tout comment vivaient les moldus et partirent plusieurs fois en fous rire sous les regards incompréhensifs de leurs compagnons. Entre ceux qui essayaient de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les allumettes, ceux qui avaient installés des fontaines et des jardins à la française à côté de leur tente, le camping était on ne peut plus animé. Mais le meilleur moment fut sans nul doute quand ils aperçurent un membre du ministère essayer de convaincre un vieux sorcier vêtu d'une chemise de nuit fleurie de mettre un pantalon.<p>

- J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin moldu ! vociféra-t-il. Les moldus portent ça !

- S'il te plait Archie, ne fais pas d'histoire ! Le gérant moldu se pose déjà assez de question qu'on est obligé de lui jeter dix sorts _Oubliettes_ par jour !

- Non et non !

- Archie ! Ce sont les femmes moldues qui portent ça ! Les hommes eux, portent ce que j'essaie de te donner !

- Quand bien même, je ne mettrai jamais cette chose là ! J'aime que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise.

Harry se promit de ne jamais oublier ce moment et essuya une larme avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Vous êtes bizarre, leur fit Ron après avoir observé leur manège.

Ils rencontrèrent également des élèves de Poudlard comme Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qui s'assurèrent qu'ils supportaient bien l'Irlande avant de les relâcher, ou bien d'anciens étudiant tel Olivier Dubois qui insista pour les présenter à ses parents. Ils virent aussi Ernie MacMillan, une quatrième année de Poufsouffle et Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. La jeune fille asiatique les salua d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre ses parents. On peut dire qu'elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Harry. C'était un peu la guerre de qui serait la meilleure attrapeuse, et ce, depuis leur deuxième année.

Quand l'heure du match arriva, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade. Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, heureuse d'avoir la chance de participer à un tel événement. Même le fait de voir Drago Malefoy dans les mêmes tribunes qu'elle ne put la défaire de sa joyeuse humeur. Les deux ennemis s'ignorèrent d'ailleurs parfaitement. Puis ce fut l'entrée des joueurs et Ron poussa un petit cri surexcité en voyant son idole.

- C'est Krum ! Victor Krum ! L'attrapeur bulgare ! Et il n'a que dix-huit ans !

Le match commença et Harry se rendit compte que c'était du Quidditch comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Les joueurs volaient si vite et si bien qu'elle eut subitement honte de s'être reposé sur ses capacités naturelles. Les pousuiveurs se passaient le souaffle si rapidement que le commentateur avait à peine le temps de dire leur nom ! Harry apprécia l'extraordinaire virtuosité des joueurs Irlandais. Il y avait entre eux une parfaite coordination et à en juger la façon dont ils se plaçaient, on aurait dit qu'ils lisaient les pensées les uns des autres. Puis Krum feinta d'avoir repéré le Vif d'Or et piqua verticalement, rapidement suivi par l'attrapeur Irlandais. Krum redressa son balai au dernier moment mais l'autre s'écrasa sur la pelouse.

- Ouch, grimaça Harry.

Même si elle supportait l'Irlande, l'adolescente était émerveillée par la technique du Bulgare. C'était comme s'il volait sans balai, porté par le vent, et non soumis à l'attraction terrestre. Le match repris et ce fut finalement l'Irlande qui gagna le match, même si Krum avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

S'endormir après le match releva de l'impossible. Les Irlandais savaient ce que c'étaient de faire la fête ! Harry, couchée dans son lit, s'imagina monter sur son Eclair de Feu et essayer les différentes techniques de Krum. Puis, elle s'imagina avec un uniforme, dans un grand stade comme celui-là avec le commentateur criant son nom alors qu'elle attrapait un Vif d'Or. Sans s'en être rendue compte, elle s'était endormie. Mais fut aussi vite réveillée par les cris de Mr Weasley.

- Les filles ! Vite, levez-vous ! C'est urgent !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda précipitamment Hermione.

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Mettez quelque chose et on y va !

Quand ils furent dehors, les trois adolescentes se rendirent compte que le gens fuyaient un groupe de personne cagoulées qui lançaient des sortilèges. Les tentes prenaient feu ou étaient détruites par un jet de lumière. Les filles rejoignirent Ron et ses frères.

- Je vais aider les Agents du Ministère ! lança Arthur. Charlie, Bill et Percy, avec moi ! Vous autres, allez vous cacher dans le bois et surtout, restez ensemble !

Les adolescents l'écoutèrent sans discuter. Le reste des événements se passa si vite qu'Harry eut l'impression de les vivre en accéléré. Ils coururent jusqu'au bois, puis perdirent Fred, George et Ginny. Ils se réfugièrent ensuite dans une clairière d'où un homme incanta une gigantesque tête de mort avec une langue de serpent avant de transplaner. Ils furent ensuite attaqués par les gens du Ministère qui les avaient crus responsable et finalement Harry apprit qu'il s'agissait de la marque de Voldemort et que ce devait être un de ses partisans Mangemort qui l'avait lancé.

Une fois de plus dans son lit, la Survivante réfléchissait à tout ça. Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait mal à sa cicatrice, et maintenant, l'attaque. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Que cela voulait-il dire ?

* * *

><p>Le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare de King's Cross. Harry et ses deux amis venaient de retrouver Neville dans un compartiment libre.<p>

- Quel dommage que tu n'ais pas pu venir ! s'exclama Ron. Tu aurais du voir les joueurs !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre de métamorphose niveau 4.

- Tu sais Ron, fit Neville, j'ai été à une conférence sur les avancées de la botanique ces dix dernières années. Donc, j'ai quand même eu mon lot de divertissement.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un air crispé, se retenant d'exprimer à haute voix le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment la botanique pouvait être un divertissement. Lorsque Malefoy apparut pour lancer un peu de son venin, Harry fut pour une fois plus désespérée par ses actions qu'énervée.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy… soupira-t-elle. N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire ?

Etonné par son manque inhabituel de véhémence, le blond repartit sans rien dire. Hermione la félicita de son sang froid mais Ron et Neville, plus habitués à la voir hurler contre le Serpentard, en restèrent bouche bée.

Le voyage se déroula sans plus d'encombre et ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry salua Hagrid dans un grand sourire avant de suivre les autres élèves et de monter dans une calèche en compagnie de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil. Harry et Hermione les aimaient bien mais… Elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais de parler et cela agaça particulièrement le quatuor d'amis qui restèrent silencieux le temps du trajet jusqu'au château. Arrivés dans la cour du château, Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione sautèrent de la diligence et s'empressent de quitter les autres filles Gryffondor et leurs commérages.

- Nom d'un vampire ! s'écria Ron. J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient déballer toute leur vie sentimentale devant nous !

Ils se hâtèrent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, toujours éclairée par les mille bougies flottantes. Une fois assis, ils observèrent le réfectoire se remplir rapidement puis saluèrent Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui passait par là. Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard du Professeur Rogue. Les deux s'observèrent un instant avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. La Répartition ne tarda pas à commencer et quand une certaine Branstone Eleanore fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur Cedric Diggory. Soudainement, elle eut envie d'aller s'assoir également à cette table. La Répartition continua sous les acclamations des différentes tables de Maison, qui accueillaient leurs nouveaux venus.

Plus tard lors du repas, lorsqu'Hermione apprit que le festin avait été préparé par des elfes de maison, elle refusa d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre préparé par des esclaves. Ron essaya bien de lui proposer un bout de tarte à la mélasse, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada d'insister. Harry évita de s'en mêler, souhaitant éviter la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

- Mes chers élèves ! dit Dumbledore en fin de repas. Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés et désaltérés, je dois attirer votre attention sur quelques points importants. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits se trouve dans son bureau. Tout frisbee à dents de serpents et autres Yoyo hurleurs seront immédiatement confisqués et entraîneront une perte de point pour votre Maison.

Le Directeur fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieue cette année…

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Fred et George, ainsi que ses autres coéquipiers de Gryffondor. Tous désarçonnés par cette révélation, ils se contentèrent de regarder Dumbledore l'air perdu.

- Ceci dû à un événement exceptionnel se déroulant dans nos murs dès le mois d'octobre et sur le long de l'année. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que…

A ce moment là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant et un homme entra. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. L'inconnu portait une longue cape de voyage noire et s'appuyait sur un bâton épais. La démarche claudicante et le visage déformé, il s'approcha de la grande table. L'homme murmura quelques paroles à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je vous présente votre nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey.

Personne n'applaudit son arrivée.

- Maugrey ? fit Harry. Comme Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Ton père en a parlé pendant les vacances !

- Sans doute, répondit simplement Ron en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, nous accueillons pour les prochains mois un événement historique que nous n'avons pas connu depuis plus d'un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

- Vous plaisantez ?! s'écrièrent à haute voix les jumeaux Weasley.

Quelques-uns pouffèrent de rire et Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

- Non Messieurs. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en connais une qui vous fera sûrement rire. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…

Le professeur McGonagall se racla bruyamment la gorge, rappelant le vieil homme à l'ordre.

- Je disais donc ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition dans laquelle s'affrontent trois écoles à travers leur champion. Un seul champion est choisi par école et il y a trois tâches à caractère magique à effectuer. Le nombre élevé de mort a finalement eu raison du Tournoi qui fut supprimé pendant de nombreuses années.

- Le nombre de morts ? s'étrangla Hermione.

Les autres élèves ne semblaient pourtant pas partager son anxiété. Harry quand à elle était plutôt curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

- Cette année, pourtant, le Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé cet été afin qu'il n'y ait aucun participant se retrouvant en danger de mort cette année. Les écoles de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons participeront et arriveront au mois d'octobre. A celui qui emportera la victoire recevra une récompense de mille gallions et apportera la gloire à son école.

La plupart des élèves s'imaginaient déjà champions et vainqueurs. Un brouhaha passionné s'installa avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

- Je vous sens tous impatients mais, avec les responsables des écoles et en accord avec le Ministre de la Magie, nous nous sommes accordés à imposer une règle de plus. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est-à-dire âgés de dix-sept ans ou plus – pourront participer au Tournoi.

Les jumeaux s'insurgèrent contre cette règle et ils ne furent pas les seuls.

- Je m'assurerai qu'aucun élève ne triche sur son âge et n'essaye de se faire admettre dans la compétition. Nos invités, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, arriveront en octobre comme je l'ai déjà dit, et je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers eux durant toute la période de leur séjour. Mais il se fait tard et vous devez être en forme pour demain. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry descendait dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle croisa Theodore Nott qui se rendait sûrement à la bibliothèque. Elle le salua rapidement avant de repartir, ayant peur de manquer de temps pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, cette dernière lui tendit son emploi du temps que le professeur McGonagall avait distribué quelques instants plus tôt.<p>

- Tiens, fit Ron, tu remanges, Hermione ?

L'adolescente souffla d'un air hautain et répondit.

- J'ai décidé qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de défendre la cause des elfes de maison.

- Ouais. Et tu avais faim aussi.

Hermione parut exaspérée mais ne nia pas et se mua dans un silence obstiné.

- Voyons voir, lança gauchement Harry afin d'éviter le conflit. Nous avons botanique ce matin avec les Poufsouffles.

- Puis Soin aux créatures magiques avec… fit le rouquin. Encore les Serpentards ?

- Et cet après-midi, Divination… soupira la Survivante.

La Divination était une des matières qu'Harry aimait le moins avec les potions. Trelawney n'était pas méchante (contrairement à Rogue) mais le fait qu'elle ne cessait de lui annoncer une mort prochaine énervait profondément la jeune fille.

- Weasley, ohé, Weasley ! fit la voix de nasillarde de Malefoy derrière eux alors que les trois amis traversaient la cour.

Le Serpentard se tenait là, accompagné de sa bande, l'air ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Ron.

- Il y a une photo des tes parents devant leur maison dans le journal – si on peut appeler ça une maison ! dit-t-il en agitant le journal. Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron tremblait de fureur.

- Va voir ailleurs, Malefoy, lança Harry. Viens Ron…

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu es allée chez eux cet été, Potter, reprit le blond de plus belle. Dis-moi, sa mère ressemble-t-elle vraiment à un cochonnet ou c'est juste la photo qui fait ça ?

Neville, qui les suivait et pouvait faire preuve d'une force étonnante, s'interposa entre Ron et le Serpentard.

- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

- Et ta mère à toi, Malefoy ? répliqua froidement Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue dans les Tribunes ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Le teint déjà clair de Malefoy perdit encore des couleurs.

- N'insulte pas ma mère, Potter !

- Bien, n'insulte pas celle de Ron, Malefoy ! Et ferme là pendant quelques heures, rajouta-t-elle en s'en allant, ça nous fera des vacances !

Soudain, Fol-Œil apparut la baguette à la main et il transforma Malefoy en animal.

- Ouh que je déteste les gens de ton genre, gamin. Ceux qui attaquent par derrière, vils et lâches qu'ils sont.

La fouine qu'il faisait léviter émit quelques couinements.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! grogna le vieil auror.

- Professeur Maugrey ! lança la voix stridente du professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour, professeur, fit calmement Fol-Œil en conservant son calme et faisant toujours osciller la fouine entre différente hauteur.

- Que… Qu'êtes vous en train de faire ? s'étonna la sorcière.

- J'enseigne !

- Vous ens… Maugrey, s'agit-il d'un élève ?

- Oui.

McGonagall n'attendit pas un instant de plus et retransforma l'élève qui s'avéra être le garçon Malefoy.

- Dumbledore ne vous a-t-il pas précisé que nous n'avions pas recours à ce genre de méthode ?

Puis, voyant que leur Directrice de Maison allait le réprimander pendant un moment, les quatre amis s'éclipsèrent. Ron arborait une expression satisfaite sur le visage et Harry ne le comprenait que trop bien. Voir un professeur prendre sa défense contre Malefoy était un plaisir rare.

* * *

><p>Le jeudi suivant, les Gryffondors quatrième année avaient leur premier cours avec l'étonnant professeur Fol-Œil. Tous impatients, les élèves étaient arrivés en avance et la seule personne qui arriva au dernier moment fut Hermione.<p>

- J'étais…

- … à la bibliothèque, termina Harry pour elle.

Et, même si elle aimait beaucoup son amie, Hermione était assez désagréable en ce moment. La Survivante comprenait qu'elle veuille qu'on traite mieux les elfes de maisons, mais appréciait beaucoup moins la virulence qui accompagnait ses actions. Le cours commença avec Maugrey faisant l'appel en suivant la liste de son œil valide et surveillant les étudiants de son œil magique. Puis, il avait continué en leur demandant ce qu'ils savaient sur les sortilèges interdits. L'impérium fut la première réponse et l'étrange professeur fit une démonstration sur une araignée.

- Vigilance constante ! avait-il aboyé à un moment, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

Puis il avait demandé qu'on lui en trouve un autre. Et Neville avait levé la main, à son propre étonnement et celui de ses camarades. Les seules fois où il se portait volontaire, il s'agissait d'une réponse en cours de botanique, sa matière préférée. Harry lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Neville avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce n'était plus le garçon timide au visage joufflu et qui oubliait tout. Bon, il avait bien encore ses moments d'égarement, notamment quand il se trouvait en cours de potions où il tremblait devant Rogue. Mais sinon, il avait beaucoup grandi, tout comme Ron, et son visage bien que restant un peu rond, s'était quelque peu creusé.

- Londubat, c'est ça ? fit Fol-Œil.

- Oui… Monsieur.

D'un signe de tête, l'ancien Auror l'incita à donner sa réponse.

- Il… Il y a… le sortilège Doloris.

Le professeur partit en explication mais Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et les deux avaient bien remarqué que Neville n'allait pas bien. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur et il agrippait le bord de sa table si fort que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Quand l'araignée de démonstration se tordit de douleur, parcourue de spasmes et de tremblement de plus en plus violents, et que leur ami eut les yeux écarquillés de terreur Hermione prit la parole.

- Arrêtez !

Maugrey leva sa baguette. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent mais elle continua à convulser. Finalement Hermione fut la dernière à donner le troisième sort impardonnable.

- Avada Kedavra !

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et aussitôt l'araignée roula sur le dos. Dans la classe, plusieurs filles retinrent leur cri. Ron, appréciant peu que l'araignée soit morte sur son bureau, qui se trouvait devant celui de Maugrey, et fit la grimace. Rapidement, ce dernier la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

- Pas très agréable comme sortilège, dit-il. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connaît qu'une seule personne y ayant jamais survécut et elle se trouve devant moi.

Harry se sentit rougir mais évita obstinément le regard de son professeur. Elle pouvait également sentir les yeux des autres élèves se poser sur elle. Son esprit dériva soudain vers ses parents. C'était donc ainsi qu'il étaient morts. La voix de Maugrey la fit brutalement revenir à la réalité.

- Je ne vous apprendrai pas ce sort, cela va de soi. Je vous montre tout cela afin que vous sachiez et que vous soyez capable d'identifier le pire…

Il aboya à nouveau « Vigilance constante », un tic verbal probablement, pensa Harry, et le cours continua alors que tous les élèves prenaient désormais des notes appliquées des explications de Maugrey. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Neville et Harry furent les premiers hors de la salle. A l'instar d'Hermione, et contrairement aux autres Gryffondors, les deux n'avaient pas trouvé ce cours amusant.

- Potter, Londubat ! les appela de loin Maugrey.

Malgré eux, ils se retournèrent.

- Est-ce que ça va ? leur demanda l'Auror devenu professeur.

Harry afficha une mine renfrogné et Neville, qui semblait sur le point de vomir, se redressa pour faire bonne figure.

- Oui, monsieur.

Maugrey les observa attentivement, son œil magique tournoyant dans son orbite.

- C'est un peu brutal, mais il faut que vous sachiez. Cela ne sert à rien de faire semblant…

Harry fronça les sourcils, faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler et étrangement, Neville suivit son exemple en croisant les bras.

- Tout va bien alors… souffla Maugrey. Londubat, je vous veux quand même dans mon bureau. J'ai quelques livres qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Sans plus attendre il tourna les talons et sa jambe de bois claqua contre les pierres du couloir. Neville soupira et le suivit en silence, laissant Hermione, Ron et Harry seuls.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda le rouquin. Vous êtes partis comme des flèches, toi et Neville.

Harry ignora sa question et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit-il perplexe. C'est sa semaine rouge ?

- Ron, ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! l'incendia alors Hermione. Ce cours a bouleversé Neville et Harry parce que nous avons vu les deux sortilèges qui ont été jetés sur leurs parents ! Tu le sais en plus qu'Harry est orpheline et que les parents de Neville sont à Ste Mangouste !

La jeune fille le quitta sans plus attendre et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers la bibliothèque. Ron grimaça, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione lui présenta ses badges pour son association SALE « Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes » un matin et lui annonça tout un programme de pétition, Harry essaya de prendre sur elle afin de ne pas l'envoyer voir ailleurs comme elle l'aurait fait pour Malefoy.<p>

- Ecoute, Hermione, j'ai d'autres soucis là, dit-elle d'un air désolé.

- Tu as d'autres soucis ? répéta son amie incrédule. Harry, c'est le genre de discours que tiennent les gens qui n'en ont rien à faire !

- Oui et bah peut-être que je n'en ai rien à faire ! finit par exploser la Survivante.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Et les deux se séparèrent. Harry s'inquiétait pour Sirius. Dans sa dernière lettre, il parlait de voler vers le Nord. Apparemment, il avait une planque en Angletterre. Mais ça ne rassurait guère la jeune fille. S'il revenait et se faisait capturer, il n'y avait aucune chance cette fois-ci qu'il échappe aux détraqueurs. Et Harry avait déjà trop perdu pour que lui aussi ne disparaisse.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa son ami Theodore.

- Nott, ça va ? sourit-elle.

La jeune fille continuait à l'appeler par son nom de famille, car bien qu'ils soient amis, le Serpentard avait toujours cet air distant et cordial qui l'intimidait un peu.

- Bonjour, Potter.

- Tu as du temps ? Ca fait un moment que nous n'avons pas discuté…

Il hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de cours vide. Harry lui raconta brièvement ses vacances chez Ron, et Theodore, bien qu'avare en informations sur lui-même d'habitude, lui avoua avoir été en vacances quelques jours en Amérique.

- Vraiment ? Et comment est-ce là-bas ? Du côté magique, je veux dire. Ayant des tuteurs moldus je…

Elle se tût.

- Désolée, je parle trop…

Theodore poursuivit sans lui en tenir rigueur, vaguement amusée en lui-même mais gardant un visage impassible et expliqua que les sorciers américains semblaient plus modernes. L'importance du sang ne signifiait presque rien par rapport à l'importance de la richesse ou alors des actes de renommées.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? osa la jeune fille.

- Que c'est logique. Nous sommes au XXIe siècle, il est normal que la Société évolue, les mœurs avec. Les américains sont bien plus pragmatiques que nous autres britanniques et ça me plaît. Juger quelqu'un par sa famille et non par ses actes est, je trouve, totalement stupide.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire.

- Tu es sûr d'être un vrai Serpentard ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre d'être une vrai Gryffondor ? répondit-il. A traîner avec moi, on pourrait croire que tu souhaites changer de Maison.

L'adolescente eut un petit rire avant de nier.

- Que sais-tu des écoles qui vont venir pour le Tournoi ? demanda-t-elle pensive.

- Hermione ne t'as pas tout expliqué ? ricana sans joie le Serpentard.

- Non. Elle a été occupée à autre chose ses derniers temps.

Theodore attendit qu'elle poursuivit mais comme elle gardait le silence et fronçait les sourcils, il préféra laisser tomber. Apparemment les deux amies s'étaient disputées pour une raison quelconque.

- Beauxbâtons est une école mixte comme la notre qui se trouve en France. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre si ce n'est qu'elle dispense également des cours d'Art et de Langues contrairement à nous. Durmstrang, continua-t-il, c'est une autre affaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle se trouve. Sûrement quelque part en Europe de l'Est. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette école se rapproche beaucoup d'un institut militaire moldu.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Tu connais des trucs sur les moldus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Contrairement à mes camarades de Maison, dit-il un air quelque peu condescendant, j'aime me tenir informé.

- D'accord… En tous cas, merci de m'avoir appris tout ça !

Theodore lui offrit un de ses rares sourires puis ils se séparèrent. Plus légère, Harry s'en alla vers les serres où elle était sûre de trouver Neville à cette heure-ci. Le jeune Serpentard, lui, s'en alla vers son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Arrivé le premier, il s'installa à la table la plus proche de la fenêtre au premier sortit plume et parchemin. Quelques instants plus tard Zabini s'installait à ses côtés, lui aussi en avance, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel.

- Hey, Theo.

- Zabini, combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Pas la peine de compter, tu le feras sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! plaisanta Blaise.

Son ami, un garçon à la peau noire, voulait quelque chose. Ses yeux brillants et le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait en était la preuve. Theodore resta silencieux.

- Je t'ai vu sortir d'une classe vide avec Potter, dit-il finalement. Dis-moi, vous sortez ensemble c'est ça ?

- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Zabini. Tu me déçois.

- Certes, certes, nous n'avons pas tous ton cerveau supérieur, pauvre de nous, blablabla ! Mais explique-moi ! Pourquoi portes-tu ton intérêt sur Potter ? Et ça depuis notre deuxième année…

Theodore se le demandait lui-même parfois. Au début, il n'avait pas prévu de lui reparler après leur première véritable rencontre. Potter, alors évitée par les autres élèves comme si elle avait des furoncles hautement contagieux, s'était retrouvé sans table à la bibliothèque et lui avait timidement demandé si elle pouvait s'assoir avec lui pour terminer un devoir de potions. Loin de faire cas des rumeurs et autres mouvements de foule, Theodore avait acquiescé lentement et fait de la place sur sa table.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? lui avait-elle murmuré au bout de dix minutes quand elle vit qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas.

Le jeune Serpentard l'avait regardé un peu surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Gryffondor et sa propre Maison, n'étaient pas exactement en bons termes. Et au vu de l'animosité qui la caractérisait quand Malefoy était dans les parages, il devait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. En même temps, son camarade était vraiment insupportable quelques fois… La plupart du temps.

- Tu parles Fourchelangue, certes, avait-il répliqué. Mais tu n'as pas envoyé le basilic de l'école tuer Granger que je sache.

Cette réponse avait suffit à la faire sourire et elle hocha la tête. Quand elle repartit une heure plus tard, il se fit la remarque qu'elle était différente des autres filles qu'il connaissait. La plupart lui aurait demandé sur quoi il travaillait et aurait entretenu la conversation, les autres auraient bavardé bêtement de commérages. Dans les deux cas, il aurait été désagréable car elles l'empêchaient de travailler. Mais Potter, contrairement à ce que le professeur Rogue disait sur elle, avait su tenir sa langue. Oh, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le fixait de temps en temps, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé.

- Descends de ton balai rêveur, mon vieux, se moqua Zabini. Ca fait deux minutes que Binns est arrivé et tu n'as toujours pas commencé à gratter sur ton parchemin.

Theodore fronça les sourcils. Voilà une chose qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il aimait suivre les cours et être le meilleur (après Granger mais tout de même meilleur). Son père l'avait éduqué de façon à ce que son comportement soit irréprochable. Mais il avait remarqué dernièrement, que penser à Potter en cours, lui faisait rater quelques phrases de ses professeurs. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais il aimait encore moins le sourire accusateur de son ami.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Zabini… Ca ne te regarde pas.

* * *

><p>Un après-midi en rentrant d'un cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, Harry et Ron, Hermione eurent du mal à avancer une fois arrivés devant le Hall d'entrée. Ron, qui était le plus grand des quatre, réussit à voir ce que lisaient les autres élèves, tous agglutinés près d'une grande pancarte.<p>

_**TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS**_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang_

_arriveront le 30 octobre à dix-huit heures._

_En conséquences, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure_

_plus tôt que d'habitude._

- Génial ! s'exclama Harry. Notre dernier cours c'est Potions. Rogue nous empoisonnera moins de ses remarques désobligeantes !

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans leur dortoir_

_et se rassembleront devant le château pour_

_accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

- Je vais prévenir Cedric de suite ! fit Ernie MacMillan, un Poufsouffle, avant de partir en courant.

- Cedric ? dit Ron d'un air perplexe.

- Diggory, l'informa Harry en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il va sûrement participer au tournoi.

- Cet idiot ? Champion de Poudlard ? s'indigna Ron.

- Tu dis simplement ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, le contredit Hermione. Tu n'as juste pas digérer qu'il ait gagné le match de l'année dernière. Il paraît que c'est un élève brillant. Et en plus, c'est un préfet, ajouta-t-elle comme si cela était d'une importance capitale.

- Tu l'aimes bien parce qu'il est beau, grommela le rouquin.

- Ron… l'avertit doucement Neville sentant la dispute venir.

- Je suis peut-être du genre à aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau selon toi ? s'emporta leur amie.

Ron eut un rire sans joie et dit qu'il se demandait ce que leur ancien professeur Lockhart devenait. Hermione rougit de colère et s'en alla, le menton relevé.

Durant le festin de bienvenue, Harry eut tout le loisir de se moquer de Ron qui s'extasiait devant Krum et qui bafouilla quand une jolie étudiante de Beauxbâtons lui demanda s'il en avait terminé avec la « Bouillabaisse ». Mais lorsque Cedric Diggory lui sourit depuis la table des Poufsouffle, elle se reconcentra vite sur son plat de pomme de terre afin que personne ne remarque ses soudaines joues cramoisies. Manque de pot, les jumeaux Weasley s'en aperçurent et se promirent de la taquiner plus tard à ce sujet.

Quand Dumbledore se leva après que les desserts eus été enlevés, il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère d'attente.

- Mes chers élèves, mes chers invités, il est temps ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais avant tout, je souhaite vous présenter notre Jury. Tout d'abord, Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton, du Ministère, qui ont travaillé des mois pour que ce fabuleux événement ait lieu. Ensuite, ma très chère amie Madame Maxime, Directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons et le professeur Karkaroff, Directeur des présents élèves de Durmstrang !

A chaque nom énoncé, l'assemblée les accueillait avec des applaudissements polis.

- Et puisqu'il y aura également un champion de Poudlard, poursuivit Dumbledore en souriant, moi Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, ferai également partie du corps d'évaluation.

Le vieux sorcier avait toute l'attention des élèves. Après un court instant de silence, il reprit.

- Apportez la Coupe de Feu !

L'objet magique apparut en un instant.

- Comme vous le savez, un champion sera choisi pour chacune des écoles. Et il le sera par ce reliquaire qui sera le juge absolu entre tous les candidats qui se présentera. Les trois champions devront réaliser trois tâches au cours de cette année. Ils seront notés en fonction de leur performance magique et le champion qui aura accumulé le plus de point, sera déclaré vainqueur.

La récompense des mille galions résonna dans la tête de tous les élèves.

- Celui ou celle qui voudra tenter sa chance devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un parchemin et le déposer en main propre dans la Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions ont vingt-quatre heures pour le faire et, demain soir, après notre repas d'Halloween, le Coupe rejettera le nom des trois candidats qu'elle aura jugé les plus dignes de participer.

Son regard se déposa l'espace d'une seconde sur les jumeaux Weasley avant qu'il ne reprenne son discours.

- De plus, afin qu'aucun n'élève qui n'ait l'âge autorisé ne se laisse tenter, je tracerai moi-même une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe. Enfin, pour terminer, je tiens à préciser qu'on ne saurait participer à la légère à ce tournoi. Le champion choisi a l'obligation de se soumettre à toutes les épreuves jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi. Voilà, tout est dit !

Harry se retourna et remarqua Fred, George et Lee Jordan leur meilleur ami discuter à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore ? fit sèchement Hermione qui avait aussi vu leurs têtes conspiratrices.

- Je disais, repris Fred, qu'une simple potion de vieillissement devrait suffire à dépasser la limite d'âge.

- Si Dumbledore en trace une, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison !

- Oh, lâche nous un peu Hermione, râla George avant de s'en aller avec les deux autres.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Harry, Ron et Neville.

- Vous n'allez pas essayer de participer tout de même ?!

Neville secoua fermement la tête et Ron sembla hésiter mais préféra suivre à haute voix son amie afin de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos toute la soirée. Harry y songea quelques instants.

- Et toi, Harry ? la pressa Hermione.

- Non, je ne vais pas tenter. Je crois avoir eu assez d'aventure entre ma première année ici et l'année dernière avec… Avec notre ami le chien.

Ses deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils passèrent devant le professeur Karkaroff qui se figea en la voyant. Ses élèves les plus proches l'observèrent également, certains montrant sans la moindre délicatesse, la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son front.

- Viktor Krum a regardé vers nous ! s'exclama Ron une fois qu'ils furent partis.

- Tu sais, fit innocemment Harry, chez les moldus, il y a des hommes qui aiment aussi les hommes. Si tu continues comme ça avec Krum, Hermione et moi, on pourrait se douter que tu as un faible pour lui !

Le rouquin parut horrifié par ce que son amie venait de lui dire, mais les deux filles partirent en riant, accompagné d'un Neville quelque peu gêné mais heureux que son compagnon de chambre ne déblatère plus sur un joueur de Quidditch.

Le lendemain était un Samedi et les quatre amis en profitèrent pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid pendant la matinée. Ils essayèrent de lui soutirer quelques informations à propos des trois épreuves qui allaient avoir lieu, mais pour une fois, Hagrid fut intraitable et ne leur laissa pas le moindre indice. Il leur proposa ensuite de déjeuner avec lui mais connaissant ses talents inexistants pour la cuisine, ils s'excusèrent, prétextant avoir promis à d'autres amis de manger avec eux.

Après le déjeuner, qui fut plus calme sans Ron parlant sans cesse de Viktor Krum, Harry se décida à aller faire un tour au stade de Quidditch. Elle prit son Eclair de Feu et s'y précipita en courant, espérant n'y trouver personne. Souriant de triomphe quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était bien seule, elle natta rapidement ses cheveux noirs à la façon de l'héroïne d'un jeu vidéo de Dudley (une certaine Lara Croft si ses souvenirs étaient bons) et enfourcha son balai.

Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas volé. Depuis ses vacances chez les Weasley en fait. Et elle se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. Elle monta rapidement, fit quelques virages tranquilles et se stationna près des buts. Se souvenant de trois techniques qu'elle avait lu dans un livre sur le Quidditch, elle s'essaya à la première : la Roulade du Paresseux. Sur un balai normal c'était simple, mais son Eclair de Feu possédait des cales pour les pieds, ce qui rendait la manœuvre un peu plus compliqué. L'idée était qu'en plein vol, on évitait un cognard en roulant autour de son manche. Et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'Harry trouva le moyen de se débarrasser de la gêne occasionnée lors de la manœuvre par les cale-pieds de son balai. Toute heureuse, elle s'empressa de descendre sur le terrain où elle se trouva soudain face à face avec Viktor Krum.

- Tu aimes jouer au Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il avec un fort accent bulgare.

- Hum… Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu voles bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry haussa les sourcils et le remercia. Puis elle s'en alla rapidement en direction de la Tour des Gryffondor pour prendre sa douche et terminer ses devoirs.

Puis vint le moment du festin. Harry, toujours distraite par les paroles de Krum, ne parla pas beaucoup.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? fit Hermione. Tu as l'air préoccupée.

- Hein ? Ah… Oui… Non, rien de grave.

Devant les regards intrigués de ses amis, elle décida de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suis allée m'entraîner tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai décidé de quitter le stade, j'ai croisé Viktor Krum.

- Tu as croisé Viktor Krum ?! s'étouffa Ron.

- Oui. Et puis il m'a dit…

- Parce qu'il t'a adressé la parole en plus !

- Ron, laisse-la finir ! le gronda Hermione.

- Il m'a demandé si j'aimais jouer au Quidditch et j'ai répondu oui. Puis il m'a dit que je volais bien. Mais le truc étrange c'est qu'il n'a rien ajouté de plus… Du coup je suis partie.

Ron se frappa le front de sa main.

- Et tu n'as même pas essayé de faire ami-ami avec lui ?

- Ron, je crois que tu oublies une chose… fit lentement Neville. Harry n'est pas une groupie de Krum comme tu l'es.

Le rouquin rougit, vexé mais ne dit rien de plus.

- En même temps, conclut Harry, il me fixait sans rien dire. Et je n'allais pas lui raconter la pluie et le beau temps…

Le repas continua et finalement Dumbledore se leva.

- La Coupe de Feu va maintenant donner son jugement !

Il s'approcha de ladite Coupe dont les flammes habituellement bleues devinrent rouges. Finalement, le premier morceau de parchemin en sortit, les bords légèrement calciné.

- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, sera Viktor Krum.

De grands applaudissement retentirent et Ron marmonna un « Rien d'étonnant à cela ». Le nouveau champion se leva et rejoignit la salle qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, disparaissant de leur vue. Un deuxième bout de parchemin fut éjecté de la Coupe.

- A Beauxbâtons, nous aurons une championne : Fleur Delacour !

Lorsque la jolie française eut à son tour disparu dans la salle voisine, le silence retomba et la tension en était presque palpable. La Coupe cracha le troisième et dernier parchemin.

- Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory !

Harry acclama autant que les autres. Elle était heureuse pour lui. L'adolescent partit sous l'ovation générale des Poufsouffles.

- Excellent ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions et je suis sûr de pouvoir compter sur chacun d'entre vous pour les encourager. Vous serez…

Mais le vieux sorcier s'arrêta soudain de parler et les élèves remarquèrent ce qui en était la raison. Les flammes de la Coupe de Feu étaient à nouveau devenues rouges. Un bout de parchemin s'en échappa que Dumbledore attrapa d'une main crispée. Il garda le silence un moment qui sembla durer des heures puis lit à haute voix le nom qui y était inscrit.

- Harriet Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce début vous aura plût car ça fait très très longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit. Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture (environ 30%) et ne sortira que dans un mois environ. J'ai commencé des études très prenantes du coup, je préfère prendre mon temps et poster un chapitre correct ! J'espère avoir un avis sur mon travail, c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris sur ce fandom.<strong>

**Ps: si Harry vous paraît peut-être un peu OOC, c'est normal, c'est volontaire de ma part. En effet, une fille et un garçon ne réagissent pas de la même manière. Après, j'essaie quand même de garder ses principaux traits de caractères d'origines ! A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi ou non...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens ! Je prévoyais de publier ce chapitre d'ici 3-4 jours et finalement j'ai fini ce soir. Ca fait donc 1 mois jour pour jour que j'ai publié le chapitre 1. C'est ponctuel, ça me plaît ! Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Le Magyar à pointes<strong>

- Harriet Potter ! l'appela plus vivement Dumbledore.

L'adolescente se pétrifia sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un lui avait forcément lancé un sortilège de confusion. Hermione la força à se lever d'un geste brusque. Harry trébucha et s'efforça, sans succès, d'ignorer toutes les têtes qui étaient désormais tournées vers elle. Le plus effrayant fut sans doute de voir les yeux bleus scrutateurs de son Directeur la fixer. Le vieux sorcier lui désigna la salle adjacente et la jeune se fille se contenta d'ouvrir la porte.

La pièce était beaucoup plus petite. Plutôt sombre et seulement éclairée par un vieux lustre et le feu de cheminée, elle était remplie de portrait d'anciens sorciers qui se mirent à murmurer dans leur cadre. Cedric, Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum se retournèrent en l'entendant, surpris de la voir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps professoral entrait dans la pièce en se disputant. Pourtant, Dumbledore les ignora et se précipita vers son élève.

- Harry ! Harry ! fit-il en lui attrapant fermement l'épaule de sa main droite. As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?

- Non, professeur.

- As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire ?

- Non, professeur !

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux piquer mais elle se retint de pleurer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de la gloire apportée par le Tournoi. Et son compte à Gringotts se portaient bien mieux que celui de la plupart des sorciers, elle n'avait pas besoin de cet argent.

- Mais elle ment, c'est évident ! lança Madame Maxime.

- La Coupe est une relique magique de grande puissance, la contredit Maugrey. Seul un sorcier de grande envergure aurait pu la tromper. Et bien que Potter soit une élève brillante, je ne crois pas qu'une simple quatrième année ait eu le pouvoir suffisant pour confondre la Coupe de Feu !

- Vous semblez avoir bien réfléchi à la question, Fol-Œil, cracha le directeur de Durmstrang.

- Mon ancien travail fut de réfléchir comme les mages noirs afin de les envoyer à Azkaban. L'auriez-vous oublié, Karkaroff ?

- Il suffit, Alastor ! le coupa Dumbledore.

Il se dirigea vers Croupton et Verpey, les deux membres du Ministère.

- Nous nous en remettons à votre avis, Messieurs.

- Les règles sont formelles, fit Croupton après un instant de réflexion. La Coupe de Feu lie les champions par un contrat magique. Et bien que cela m'en coûte de le dire, Miss Potter n'a pas le choix. Elle est obligée de participer.

Verpey acquiesça de la tête.

- Voyons, Dumbledore, insista McGonagall. Potter est trop jeune ! Vous n'imaginez même pas la faire participer ? Ce serait l'envoyer à l'abattoir !

- Vous avez pourtant entendu, Minerva. La Coupe lie un contrat magique avec le participant…

Sa directrice de maison soupira, désolée pour son élève.

- Harry, Cedric, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard suivirent son conseil et sortirent en même temps. La Grande Salle était maintenant déserte et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, maudissant le destin qui l'empêchait de passer une année normale à Poudlard.

- Je suppose qu'on va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre, dit Cedric dans un petit sourire.

- Je suppose, oui, articula avec peine la jeune fille.

- Dis, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ait mit. J'ai dit la vérité.

- Ah… D'accord. Bon, à demain, alors ?

La Survivante comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Et lorsque le septième année s'en alla, elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un avait voulu qu'elle participe et que son nom soit choisi. Mais qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?! Pour l'humilier ? Si c'était cela, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Jamais elle ne réussirait comme des élèves de trois ans ses aînés. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille doutait que ce fut pour cela. Pour la tuer alors ? Probable. Voldemort avait bien essayé de la tuer quatre fois en moins de quinze ans. Mais une chose était certaine, le mage noir n'avait pu lui-même mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Comment donc s'y était-il prit ?

Harry sursauta quand la Grosse Dame lui demanda le mot de passe.

- Fariboles.

Le portrait pivota et elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Une ovation générale l'y accueillit, à son grand étonnement. Seulement, la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à fêter comme ses camarades de Maison. Elle chercha ses amis du regard et ne les trouva pas. Prétextant une lourde fatigue, elle ne s'extirpa de la Salle Commune qu'une bonne heure plus tard.

- Hermione, tu me crois, pas vrai ? demanda Harry l'estomac noué en arrivant dans son dortoir.

- Bien sûr, Harry, la rassura son amie.

La Survivante se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormait. Sa nuit fut remplie de cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Ron l'évitait depuis le début de la matinée et Harry décida de le confronter afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Le trouvant grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, elle sortit d'un passage secret et l'attrapa par la manche.<p>

- Ron ! J'ai besoin de te parler.

La jeune sorcière le traîna jusque dans une salle de classe vide et se planta devant lui.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Tu m'expliques, quoi, Harry ? fit-il sèchement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

Le visage de son ami s'assombrit.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais mettre ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu… Que tu avais trouvé un moyen.

L'adolescente fut stupéfaite. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était cet air de reproche qu'arborait son ami.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette Coupe, Ron.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Dis-moi, Harry, comment as-tu réussi ? Même Fred et George n'ont pas pu franchir la limite d'âge. Tu as utilisé la Cape d'Invisibilité ?

- La Cape ne m'aurait pas permis de passer…

- Je suppose que tu as trouvé un autre moyen alors.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe ! fit Harry, sentant la colère venir.

Son meilleur ami renifla.

- Mille gallions. Et en plus, tu n'auras pas à passer les examens de fin d'année.

- Ron, tu sais bien que…

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de ça, Harry ?! lui cria-t-il presque.

La jeune fille en perdit l'usage des mots. Le rouquin quitta la salle en trombe, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ron ne la croyait pas. Vidée de ses forces, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur les pierres froides. Une des seules personnes en qui elle avait totalement confiance ne la croyait pas.

Harry évita les autres élèves de Poudlard le reste de ce Dimanche. La jeune fille erra au Septième étage, par trois fois elle passa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre l'art de la Danse à des Trolls, cherchant un endroit où s'isoler. Lorsqu'une porte apparut sous ses yeux, la sorcière hésita un instant, puis y pénétra, désormais curieuse. La pièce, chaleureusement décorée, était une sorte de petit cocon douillet. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donna à Harry. Elle retira ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus sur un tapis blanc et très doux, avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil confortable. Il y avait une petite table d'appoint où se trouvaient une théière remplie, une tasse, quelques morceaux de sucre, une barre de chocolat et quelques cookies. La jeune sorcière sourit et se servit du thé. Elle resta dans cette pièce secrète, qui n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur, et revint dans ses dortoirs que lorsque l'heure du couvre feu fut longuement passée.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione l'attenait de pied ferme, inquiète.

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout Harry !

Harry lui fit signe de la rejoindre sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et lança un sort de silence. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la commère de Lavande Brown les écoute.

- J'ai trouvé une pièce secrète, l'informa-t-elle. J'y suis restée tout l'après-midi.

- Tu n'es pas venue au repas. Tu as faim ?

-Non, il y avait déjà des gâteaux et du thé dans cette salle.

La jeune sorcière lui expliqua alors son entrevue avec Ron et le déroulement du reste de sa journée.

- Tu as vu Ron dans la journée ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

- Oui…

- Est-ce qu'il croit toujours que c'est moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe ?

- Il ne le pense pas vraiment…

- Comment expliques-tu son comportement alors ?

- Il est simplement jaloux…

- Jaloux ?! Mais de quoi ? Je vais me ridiculiser devant l'école entière, et même le pays tout entier vu la taille de l'événement.

- Harry, comprends-le… Ron vit dans l'ombre de ses frères chez lui. Et ici, il passe constamment après toi.

- Parce qu'être fixée comme un animal de foire, et avoir eu un mage noir voulant ma mort depuis ma naissance est enviable peut-être ?! s'énerva la dernière Potter.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry ! la reprit Hermione.

- Peut-être que lorsque je me serai brisée le cou, les idées lui reviendront en place !

Son amie lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Evidemment que ce n'est pas drôle ! Ma vie entière est un désastre !

- Harry, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire…

- Botter le derrière de cet imbécile de Weasley !

- Harry !

Hermione comprenait la colère de l'autre sorcière mais elle devait se calmer.

- Tu devrais écrire à Sirius. Lui saura sûrement comment te conseiller.

- Si j'écris à Sirius à propos du Tournoi, il serait bien capable de se pointer à Poudlard. Et avec tous les agents du Ministère qui font des allers-retours, je préfère autant éviter.

- Certes, mais je pense qu'il préfèrerait l'apprendre de toi. Enfin, Harry ! ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne pensais pas que ta participation au Tournoi allait rester secrète ?

La Survivante croisa les bras. Non, elle savait bien que ça allait faire la une des journaux. Elle promit à Hermione de s'en occuper.

- Et tu pourras dire à Ron que…

- Je ne lui dirai rien, Harry ! Tu dois t'expliquer avec lui.

- Il ne veut même pas m'adresser la parole ! Comment suis-je sensée faire ?

- Trouve un moyen, n'importe quoi ! Mais je refuse d'être le hibou entre vous deux…

Hermione rouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin d'Harry et alla se coucher dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune sorcière s'était levée très tôt pour envoyer sa lettre à son parrain. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches de la volière et y pénétra. De suite, Hedwige vola vers elle, pressée de porter la lettre à son destinataire.

- Désolée ma belle, murmura Harry, mais pas cette fois.

La chouette émit un petit cri indigné et sembla insister.

- Tu le sais pourtant… Sirius est sûrement en Angleterre. Je ne peux risquer ta sécurité et la sienne…

Hedwige lui mordit le bout de l'oreille, vexée, puis elle s'envola vers la poutre la plus haute et lui tourna le dos.

- Super, ronchonna Harry. Toi aussi, tu es contre moi ?!

Elle s'approcha d'un hibou Grand Duc et lui accrocha la lettre à l'une de ses pattes. L'oiseau s'envola dans un grand bruissement d'ailes et de plumes.

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Il y a bien quelques problèmes à Poudlard mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien._

_En revanche, quelqu'un a mit mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu (qui m'a choisie) et je suis obligée de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'espère que les tâches qui nous serons données seront assez aisées pour que puisse m'en sortir sans trop de fractures._

_L'autre Champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory, est un septième année de Poufsouffle. Lui, comme les autres élèves de l'école croient que j'ai réussi à tromper la Coupe. Même Ron, mon meilleur ami, m'en veut alors que je suis innocente ! Il n'y a qu'Hermione et Dumbledore qui me donnent crédit… Et peut-être le professeur McGonagall._

_Bref. Je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles à t'annoncer._

_S'il te plaît, reste prudent._

_Mes amitiés à Buck._

_Harry_

* * *

><p>La reprise le lundi fut difficile pour Harry. A l'exception des Gryffondors, l'école toute entière semblait la haïr. Les Poufsouffles qui étaient généralement bon terme avec eux leur manifestaient une froideur sans égard. La jeune sorcière comprenait leur position. C'était comme si elle avait volé la gloire d'un des leurs. De plus, le fait qu'aucun Poufsouffle n'ait réellement eu du prestige exacerbait leur rancœur. Harry n'attendait rien de particulier des<p>

Serpentard mais elle fut déçue de voir que les Serdaigles aussi la méprisait. Elle se sentait bien seule sans Ron pour la soutenir comme il le faisait d'habitude. Elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put les badges « A bas Potter » durant la semaine, supporta Trelawney qui lui prédit encore une fois une mort dans d'atroces souffrances, et se dirigea vers son cours de Potions en traînant des pieds le vendredi suivant.

Puis il y eut l'examen des baguettes des participants. La journaliste présente, une certaine Rita Skeeter, fit très mauvaise impression à Harry avec sa Plume-à-papote qui écrivait ce que bon lui semblait. Krum avait été silencieux pour la plupart du temps, Fleur l'avait regardé avec mépris et Cedric l'avait soigneusement évité. En bref, Harry avait passé une très mauvaise semaine. Finalement, elle reçut une lettre de son parrain et s'empressa de la lire. Il lui donnait rendez-vous dans sa salle commune dans la nuit du vingt-et-un au vingt-deux novembre, ce qui étonna particulièrement la jeune fille. Harry lui confirma sa présence pour la date donnée, puis soupira, se préparant à travailler son sortilège d'attraction.

La perspective de le voir en personne l'aida à mieux supporter les deux semaines qui suivirent. Cela, et le fait qu'elle discutait régulièrement avec Théodore Nott, son ami discret et Serpentard.

- Tu sembles abonnée aux mésaventures, remarqua-t-il un jour alors qu'ils s'étaient isolés dans la Salle sur Demande qu'Harry lui avait fait découvrir. Il t'arrive un truc chaque année…

- Et je m'en passerai bien, soupira la jeune sorcière.

Alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, Théo l'observa. Harry avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux verts étaient assombris par la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout malgré ce qu'elle avançait.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre d'aller bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça va…

- Parce que tu as franchement l'air épuisée, et pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que tu as des cernes énormes et que tu manques de concentration en classe…

Harry soupira. Nott la regardait l'air de dire « Ca ne sert à rien de mentir ». Et, l'espace d'un instant, elle hésita à lui parler de ses cauchemars récurrents. Elle se ravisa cependant, n'en ayant jamais parlé à quelqu'un, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis… Du moins, pas même Hermione puisque Ron avait décidé de l'ignorer. Quel imbécile celui-là ! Harry opta pour une demi-vérité.

- C'est juste que… Je crois que je me rends enfin compte que je risque de mourir dans ce tournoi et ça me fait peur. Ca et le fait que Ron, mon soi-disant meilleur ami, m'est tourné le dos, j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je pense à plein de choses à la fois…

- Tu en as parlé à McGonagall ?

- Pourquoi à elle ?

- Eh bien, c'est ta Directrice de Maison, fit simplement Théo.

- En quoi le fait qu'elle soit ma Directrice puisse expliquer le fait que je puisse lui en parler ?

Harry vit le visage d'habitude impassible de son ami Serpentard se changer en expression de pur étonnement. Bien que cela ne dura que quelques secondes, ses yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés et ses sourcils s'étaient haussés, perplexe.

- Tu veux dire que chez les Gryffondors, vous réglez vos propres problèmes par vous-mêmes ?

- Oui ? Ce n'est pas le cas chez les Serpentards ?

- Par Merlin, pas étonnant que vous soyez des idiots sur certains points !

- Où veux-tu en venir ?! s'impatienta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rogue est peut-être ce qu'il est, expliqua Théo, mais en tous cas, il fait bien son boulot de Directeur de Serpentard. Lorsque nous avons un souci familial ou autre, nous pouvons aller lui en parler. Et, crois-moi ou non, il nous donne de bons conseils.

- J'ai du mal à voir Rogue en bon samaritain…

- Samaritain ?

- Un truc de moldu voulant dire qu'il aide sans contrepartie…

- Ah. En tous cas, la plupart des Serpentards lui sont redevables. Qu'il soit méchant, rude ou bien impartial avec les autres Maisons.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que la Survivante ne reprenne la parole.

- Je n'en parlerai pas à McGonagall…

- C'est toi qui vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Dis-moi… hésita l'adolescente. Comment tu fais rester aussi impassible ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On ne sait jamais si tu es content, blasé, en colère… Comment tu fais ça ? J'aimerai pouvoir le faire également.

- Ah… C'est un secret Potter.

- Allez, Nott… Sois sympa et dis-moi !

- Je te le dirai quand tu me diras ce qui te tracasse vraiment.

- Comment tu…

- Je commence à te connaître, tu sais. Quand tu cherches à dissimuler une info, tu joues avec tes doigts.

Sans qu'elle puisse ajouter autre chose, ou même démentir ses propos, Théodore s'excusa, prétextant un devoir de groupe à rendre avec d'autres Serpentards. Désormais seul dans le couloir, il s'autorisa un micro-sourire. Taquiner Potter c'était… Amusant. Cependant, il nota un changement dans son humeur. Il ressentait une certaine inquiétude pour la jeune fille. Quand il entra finalement dans son dortoir, il nota avec irritation que Zabini était assis sur son lit.

- Je peux savoir qui t'as donné la permission ?

- Théo !

- C'est Nott, pour toi.

- Oui, oui. Au fait, je t'ai cherché à la bibliothèque ! Où étais-tu ?

- Je t'évitais du mieux que je peux.

- Ah ! fit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Tu étais avec Potter !

- N'as-tu personne d'autre à enquiquiner ?

- Malheureusement non, ricana l'autre Serpentard. Malfoy et ses deux gorilles sont bien trop susceptibles.

Théodore se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, dis-moi. Potter et toi, ça avance ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Et avant que tu demandes, non elle ne m'a pas dit comment elle avait réussi à mettre son nom dans la Coupe, et je ne la pense pas assez bête pour faire ça.

Blaise fit une moue faussement boudeuse puis se laissa éjecter du lit sans protester. Théodore arrangea ses draps puis défit son sac et en sortit un bouquin, décidé à ignorer Zabini.

- Hey, Nott.

Théodore releva la tête, surpris que l'autre garçon l'appelle correctement pour une fois.

- Peut importe ce que tu fais avec Potter.

- Je ne fais…

- Ouais, ouais. Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est : fais gaffe à Malefoy. Il commence à se rendre compte de certaines choses…

- Il peut bien aller se faire voir, marmonna Théodore plus pour lui-même.

Zabini éclata de rire.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu pouvais grommeler, jamais je ne l'aurai cru ! Ah ! Le parfait Théodore qui grommelle dans son coin !

Le garçon noir s'en alla sur ça, laissant un Théodore perplexe à sa lecture.

* * *

><p>Hermione était furieuse. Non seulement Ron et Harry l'envoyait balader à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les convaincre d'aller parler à l'autre, mais en plus… En plus ! Le fait que Viktor Krum passe son temps à la bibliothèque l'empêchait de pouvoir se concentrer. Toutes ses groupies se cachaient dans les rayons pour l'observer et leurs gloussements insupportables l'agaçaient à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre.<p>

- Il n'est même pas beau ! ragea-t-elle un jour en quittant la bibliothèque d'un pas vif. Viktor Krum, ceci. Viktor Krum, cela. Sûrement qu'elles n'en feraient pas tout un plat s'il ne savait pas aussi bien jouer au Quidditch ! Quelles bandes d'idiotes…

Bien trop énervée, la jeune sorcière ne remarqua pas que ledit joueur l'avait entendu, contrairement à Harry qui lança alors un « Désolée » silencieux à l'intéressé.

Les deux amies se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard le samedi suivant. Hermione avait insisté que ça lui changerai les idées, mais en fait, malgré qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à elle puisqu'elle était sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry broyait du noir. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être une jeune sorcière normale à qui il n'arrive rien et qui peut passer un après-midi sans se soucier de sa mort prochaine ? Elle donnerait tout. Le seul moment de joie qu'elle eut, fut sans doute quand Cedric Diggory dit à ses amis de la laisser un peu tranquille alors qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Son cœur palpita un peu à ce moment-là. C'était quelqu'un de bien Cedric…

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? fit doucement Hermione.

- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire. Elles rentrèrent tôt du village sorcier ce jour-là. Harry sentait son estomac se nouer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la première tâche. Elle enviait tellement les trois autres champions, qui, contrairement à elle, semblaient si confiants, voire même excités. Une fois revenues dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry enleva sa cape. Puis, les deux filles croisèrent Hagrid, qui invita Harry à lui rendre visite le soir-même vers minuit avant de s'en aller vers le carrosse géant de Beauxbâtons.

La nuit de la Survivante fut donc assez agitée. Tout d'abord, elle était allée voir Hagrid, avait supporter sa façon de draguer déplorable envers Madame Maxime, avait failli défaillir en se rendant compte qu'elle affronterai un dragon le mardi suivant pour la première épreuve puis était rentrée dans la Tour Gryffondor pour discuter avec Sirius dont la tête était apparue dans les braises de la cheminée ! Quand Sirius lui demanda comment elle allait, Harry ne pu se résoudre à mentir. Elle lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Elle raconta tout.

- Et je dois affronter un dragon ! C'est comme si j'étais déjà morte.

Son parrain l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre.

- Les dragons, tu peux les affronter, dit-il. Mais on y reviendra plus tard. J'ai peu de temps.

- Lesquelles ?

- Karkaroff… C'était un Mangemort. Tu sais ce qu'est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Je…

- Bien, fais attention à lui et à son champion. Ensuite, les dragons.

Sirius soupira.

- N'essaie pas de le stupéfixer tout seul. Un dragon est une créature magique bien trop puissante. Normalement, il faut une douzaine de sorcier pour que ça fasse effet.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il te suffit d'une seule formule…

La jeune fille leva la main pour l'interrompre. Quelqu'un venait dans la salle commune. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on voit Sirius !

- Sirius va-t-en ! Quelqu'un approche…

Au moment même où la tête de son parrain disparaissait, Ron apparaissait.

- A qui tu parlais ? fit-il, vaguement surpris de voir la Survivante.

- Ca te regarde ? répondit-elle froidement.

Ron avait été son meilleur ami, mais à ce moment-là, elle le détestait plus que les autres pour l'avoir trahie et l'avoir laissée tombée alors qu'elle comptait sur lui. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien, je vais te laisser t'entraîner à ta prochaine interview…

Harry crut qu'elle allait le tuer pour cette simple phrase. Elle attrapa l'un des badges A BAS POTTER qu'essayait d'ensorceler Colin Crivey pour en faire des badges VIVE POTTER et le lança à travers la pièce de toutes ses forces. Le badge atteignit Ron au front puis tomba par terre.

- Tu pourras porter ça Mardi ! cracha-t-elle la gorge serrée. Peut-être même que tu auras une cicatrice sur le front maintenant ! C'est bien ça que tu veux, non ?

Harry essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient désormais sur les joues puis s'enfuit dans son dortoir, laissant Ron et son pyjama trop court dans la salle commune. Quel abruti celui-là !

Le Dimanche, elle croisa Cedric qui revenait de la volière. Pour une fois, et Harry s'en réjouit, il n'était pas avec ses amis qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se moquer d'elle.

- Bonjour, Cedric.

- Ah… Bonjour, Harry.

La jeune sorcière ignora son ton gêné.

- J'en profite que tu sois seul pour te parler.

- Me parler de ?

- Des dragons.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le septième année.

- On va devoir affronter des dragons en première tâche.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Ne voulant pas créer d'ennuis à Hagrid, elle tut son nom.

- Peu importe. Krum et Fleur Delacour sont sûrement déjà au courant, puisque Karkaroff et Madame Maxime ont eux aussi vus les dragons…

Cedric cacha bien sa panique, mais Harry la reconnu dans ses yeux gris. Après tout, elle aussi affronterait un dragon dans deux jours.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Harry haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Eh bien… C'est la chose la plus juste à faire, non ?

Harry serra les dents quand elle remarqua l'air un peu méfiant qu'avait Cedric.

- Tu me crois si tu veux, lâcha-t-elle alors de mauvaise humeur avant de s'en aller.

Non mais pour qui la prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas une Serpentard tout de même ! Décidément les garçons étaient tous des imbéciles. Le reste de son week-end et le lundi passèrent si vite qu'Harry s'en rendit à peine compte. Le jour de l'épreuve, Harry avait l'estomac noué. Elle n'avala rien si ce n'est un verre de jus de citrouille et un pancake pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Et c'était apeurée, qu'elle se dirigea vers l'arène. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se rendit à peine compte du temps qui passait et finalement, ce fut à son tour. Comble de malchance, elle avait pioché le Magyar à pointes qui l'avait tant effrayée lors de son escapade avec Hagrid. Elle quitta la tente des champions, les jambes chancelantes, et entra dans l'arène. La dragonne couvait ses œufs et ses yeux reptiliens se posèrent immédiatement sur elle, méchants et prédateurs. Elle n'avança ni ne fit de geste brusques, se concentrant sur le conseil du professeur Maugrey. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer son sortilège ou alors c'était la mort assurée.

- Accio Eclair de Feu !

Et elle attendit, patiemment, sans s'approcher de la bête. Finalement, le balai volant fit son apparition et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Elle l'enfourcha, grimpa en flèche dans les airs et soudainement, elle se sentit bien. Comme si sa peur l'avait totalement abandonnée. Ce n'était plus la première épreuve terrifiante qui lui avait arraché quelques cauchemars mais une nouvelle sorte de Quidditch. Elle était dans son élément. Voler, ça, c'était son truc.

La jeune sorcière observa le nid du Magyar à pointes et y repéra l'œuf d'or qu'elle devait récupérer au milieu des autres. Elle plongea alors en piqué et remonta tout aussi vivement lorsque le dragon cracha des flammes dans sa direction. Bon, jusque là, ce n'était pas plus difficile qu'éviter un cognard.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama le commentateur. Voilà ce qu'on appelle savoir voler ! M. Krum n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Cette jeune sorcière est très douée, ça on peut le dire !

Mais Harry n'entendait rien. Ni les commentaires enthousiastes du présentateur, ni les cris de la foule. Elle reprit de l'altitude et vola en cercle au dessus de la dragonne. Apparemment, la dragonne n'avait pas l'intention de quitter ses œufs… Elle se tortillait, se contorsionnait, dépliant puis rabattant ses ailes noires, ses horribles yeux jaunes toujours fixés sur Harry, mais elle avait peur de s'éloigner de sa couvée.

- Il faut que je trouve le moyen de la faire s'envoler, sans quoi, c'est foutu… marmonna Harry. Prudence est de mise.

A force de persévérance, la dragonne se dressa finalement sur ses pattes et ouvrit ses ailes, comme décidée à en découdre. Sa queue battit l'air à nouveau, mais Harry était hors d'atteinte... Elle cracha un jet de feu que la Survivante parvint à éviter...

- Allez, bouge ! grogna la championne. Viens un peu m'attraper… Allez, du nerf…

Finalement, l'épreuve dégénéra et Harry crut mourir plusieurs fois. Le Magyar à pointes avait cassé la lourde chaîne et s'était envolé à sa poursuite. Harry avait alors volé ers le château, espérant semer le monstre. Ce ne fut qu'avec une chance inouïe que finalement le dragon s'écrasa contre un pan de la montagne, dégringolant avec l'éboulement qu'il avait créé. De retour à l'arène, Harry s'empara de l'œuf d'or et soudainement, elle entendit à nouveau. Les gens qui criaient et applaudissaient plus fort que les supporters irlandais lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Un petit sourire lui échappa alors qu'elle volait devant les tribunes des juges, une main tenant l'œuf d'or, l'autre quittant de temps en temps le manche de son balai pour saluer la foule. Elle avait survécu à la première tâche.

Harry avait survécu mais cela ne lui épargna pas l'aller simple à l'infirmerie. Blessée à l'épaule, elle entendait Madame Pomfresh se plaindre sans son bureau.

- L'année dernière des Détraqueurs et cette année des Dragons ! Non mais vraiment ! Que comptent-ils nous amener la prochaine fois ?

L'infirmière revint quelques instant plus tard et elle nettoya la coupure de l'épaule d'Harry avec une compresse imbibée d'un liquide violet qui fumait et piquait la peau. Puis elle lui toucha l'épaule avec sa baguette magique et il sentit que sa blessure guérissait instantanément.

- Maintenant, tu restes assis quelques minutes. Et c'est seulement après que je t'ai donné ma permission que tu pourras aller voir ton score !

Harry acquiesça et tourna la tête en direction de Cedric Diggory, qui se trouvait également là.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie au final, Harry, sourit-il doucement.

- Oui. Toi aussi.

La jeune fille ne savait plus trop comment prendre son comportement. Il l'avait ignoré la plupart du temps, mais l'avait aussi défendue contre ses amis. Puis il ne l'avait pas cru pour les dragons et maintenant il lui souriait ! Elle voulait lui tenir rancœur, mais en même temps… Il était charmant.

- Milles méduses ! Je suis en train de me changer en Lavande Brown… s'écria silencieusement Harry.

- Merci, Harry.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Cedric lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et Harry se sentit rougir. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse bafouiller un « De rien, c'est normal. » son amie Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Tu as été fantastique ! lui lança l'autre Gryffondor. Oh, Harry, vraiment formidable !

Mais la Survivante ne l'écoutait pas et ne se rendit pas compte que Diggory quittait la pièce. Ron avait accompagné Hermione et les deux se regardaient prudemment.

- Harry, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Je ne sais pas qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe mais cette personne veut ta peau !

- Ah, fit-elle froidement, tu as fini par comprendre… Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

Hermione, mal à l'aise, resta silencieuse pendant l'échange.

- Je suis…

- Désolé ?! s'exclama Harry. Oh ça oui, tu peux l'être !

- Harry…

- Non, Ron. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as blessée en m'ignorant de la sorte. Un simple désolé ne suffira pas !

Et soudain Harry, lâcha ses larmes.

- J'ai passé un mois absolument ignoble. Et je ne pouvais même plus compter sur mon meilleur ami. Tu as trahi ma confiance !

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je…

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu comptais pour moi ! J'ai passé tout mon temps avec un Serpentard, parce qu'il me croyait. Et on n'est même pas dans la même Maison !

Ron serra les mâchoires et se tût. La Survivante essuya rageusement ses larmes et renifla.

- Ne te traumatise pas pour ça, reprit-elle finalement. Je ne vais pas te tenir rancœur.

Le rouquin soupira de soulagement.

- Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tout redeviendra comme avant…

- Je suppose que oui, dit-il acceptant sa décision.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire puis Madame Pomfresh les força à quitter l'infirmerie et chassa un scarabée qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Finalement, elle quitta la pièce et repartit vers les tribunes pour obtenir ses notes. Fred et George, qui l'avait trouvé en chemin s'empressèrent de se déclarer ses gardes du corps. Ils lui racontèrent également comment les autres champions s'en étaient sortis et elle apprit donc que Cedric avait changé une pierre en labrador, Fleur Delacour avait endormi son dragon et Krum avait lancé un sortilège l'œil du sien.

- Il n'a même pas pensé à son balai, se moqua Fred.

- Mais le plus important, reprit George, c'est que tu nous as fait gagner un paquet d'argent Harry !

La jeune fille s'esclaffa.

- Au fait, fit l'un des jumeaux avec un air conspirateur. Tu en pinces pour Diggory !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Ah, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! rirent les deux jumeaux. Tu es rouge pivoine !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- On va te donner un conseil, Harry…

- Parce que nous, les magnifiques et intrépides jumeaux Weasley avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac…

- Et qu'on a des infos avant les autres…

- Tu devrais vite faire quelque chose pour attirer Cedric dans tes filets…

- Ou ce sera Cho Chang qui l'attrapera…

- Vous êtes des abrutis, lâcha la sorcière.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous adores !

Harry rit malgré elle.

- Oui.

Madame Maxime lui avait donné un huit, Dumbledore un neuf, tout comme M. Croupton, l'autre homme du Ministère lui avait donné un dix et Karkaroff un quatre. Mais Harry ne se préoccupa que peu des notes. Elle avait survécu et s'était plus ou moins réconciliée avec Ron.

Ce soir-là, elle courut vers la volière. Harry voulait absolument tout raconter à Sirius. Et, même si Ron avait proposé de l'accompagner, sûrement pour excuser sa conduite exécrable de ces dernières semaines, la jeune sorcière avait préféré s'isoler. Elle n'en voulait plus à Ron mais… Mais elle n'était pas prête à redevenir proche de lui aussi vite. Et puis, après toutes ces émotions, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Cependant, la volière n'était pas vide. Cedric Diggory s'y trouvait également.

- Alors, dit-elle un peu gênée. Tu envoies une lettre à tes parents je suppose.

- Oui, et toi ?

Harry se détesta de perdre ses mots à cause du sourire de ce garçon.

- Je… J'envoie… aussi une lettre…

- Je me doute bien, sinon tu ne serais pas montée ici, rit-il de bonne humeur.

La sorcière supplia Merlin pour ne pas rougir.

- J'envoie une lettre à M. et Mrs Weasley, pour leur raconter, mentit-elle. Ils sont très gentils avec moi.

- D'accord, sourit l'autre champion.

Puis, alors qu'il allait quitter la volière, Harry, l'intercepta.

- Je suis contente que tu ais réussi la première épreuve sans trop d'ennuis, dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Merci, Harry, lui sourit-il.

Puis il s'approcha et la sorcière paniqua intérieurement. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Argh ! Mais pourquoi donc se comportait-elle comme Lavande ?

- Tiens, tu as un scarabée sur les cheveux…

Harry haussa les sourcils et laissa Cedric l'enlever.

- Il n'est pas très beau, se moqua-t-il. Il est tout noir.

Puis, l'insecte s'envola et le champion de Poufsouffle s'en alla. Harry s'empressa d'attacher sa lettre à un Chouette effraie, qui ne tarda pas à quitter la volière. La jeune fille était d'une humeur joyeuse. Cedric était vraiment un garçon gentil.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry fut reçue avec l'ovation générale de ses camarades de Maison. Fred et George avait ramené de la nourriture depuis les cuisines et Seamus avait réussi à dénicher assez de bière-au-beurre pour que chacun ait la sienne. Lorsque les Gryffondors la pressèrent d'ouvrir l'œuf, la Survivante les écouta. Puis, il eut ce bruit atroce, ressemblant à une plainte aigüe et assourdissante, et c'est avec peine qu'elle avait refermé l'objet.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Rita Skeeter avait publié un nouvel article sur Harry. La Survivante crut bien qu'elle allait mourir de honte quand elle en apprit le contenu.<p>

_« Miss Potter, que vous connaissez tous comme la Survivante face à Vous-Savez-Qui, la Sauveuse du Monde Sorcier, est une jeune fille qui fait tomber les cœurs. Sa grande amitié avec Ronald Weasley, un garçon banal issu d'une famille nombreuse, est ambigüe mais notre sorcière semble plus attirée par le second champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory. Ce dernier, un élégant gentleman de la Maison Poufsouffle fait concurrence à Ronald Weasley et cela explique certainement l'éloignement récent que chaque élève de Poudlard pouvait constater entre Harry et son ami Gryffondor ! Sommes-nous à l'aube d'un triangle amoureux ?Ah, l'amour jeune est si plein de rebondissement ! »_

Le mois de décembre arriva et Poudlard fut à nouveau remplie de courants d'air. A ce moment-là, Harry haïssait la jupe de son uniforme scolaire et aurait tout fait pour reporter un jean bien moldu. Heureusement, Hermione lui avait appris un sortilège de réchauffement sinon, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait fini en glaçon.

- Le bal de Noël approche, fit le Professeur McGonagall lors d'un rassemblement spécial de tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais vous avez le droit d'inviter les plus jeunes. Bien ce que certaines frivolités soient autorisées durant ce bal, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous comportiez comme une bande de babouins braillards et empotés.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'essayèrent à répéter le plus vite possible « bande de babouins braillards et empotés » et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce dernier s'effaça bien vite quand elle s'aperçut qu'on attendait d'elle d'ouvrir le bal avec un cavalier. Lorsque cette réunion fut terminée, Harry fut surprise de voir Seamus Finnigan s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. Mais, malgré cette demande flatteuse, la jeune sorcière n'aimait pas particulièrement le garçon et n'envisageait absolument pas de passer toute une soirée avec lui !

- Je ne sais pas, Seamus, dit-elle pour ne pas le vexer. Je préfère y réfléchir.

Il avait acquiescé et elle s'était rendu compte que trente secondes après, il demandait à Lavande qui acceptait avec joie.

Dans les couloirs, Harry essayait de ne pas faire attention aux remarques d'autres élèves sur son hypothétique relation triangulaire avec Ron et Cedric. Elle refusa l'invitation d'un Gryffondor de cinquième année, Cormac McLaggen, sous les conseils de Ginny qui l'informa que c'était un garçon arrogant et qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ses beaux airs de joli garçon. Un soir, alors qu'Harry révisait son cours de potions avec Hermione et Ron dans leur salle commune, Lavande Brown, leur camarade de dortoir, entra en trombe l'air furieuse.

- Toi ! cria-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en pointant la Survivante du doigt. Et toi ! poursuivit-elle en pointant Hermione. Vous me suivez dans la chambre. Maintenant !

Harry et Hermione, peu habituées à la voir aussi énervée hésitèrent. Surtout qu'en plus, elles n'étaient pas très proches de Lavande. Pourtant, Ron les poussa à la suivre, espérant certainement éviter les leçons d'Hermione sur le fait d'étudier plus souvent.

- Ah, cette peste va me le payer ! entendirent-elles Lavande se plaindre quand elles furent arrivées dans le dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda prudemment Harry.

- Il se passe que cette horrible Pansy Parkinson a…

Elle poussa un cri de rage et finalement, Parvati Patil leur expliqua la situation.

- On était en train de discuter du bal de Noël avec Lavande lorsque Parkinson est arrivée avec sa bande. Elles se sont moquées de nous et…

- Jusque là, rien de nouveau, s'impatienta Hermione qui n'aimait pas tellement perdre son temps avec genre d'histoire.

- Oui, reprit l'indienne, sauf qu'elles ont insinuées que Gryffondor serait la honte du bal parce que Harry n'avait toujours pas de cavalier et qu'elle… Désolée de reprendre ces mots, Harry, mais elle a dit que tu étais moche en gros.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura la dernière Potter.

- Du coup, Lavande s'est un peu énervé et on est revenue ici.

La jolie Lavande fouillait avec énergie dans la valise et en sortit finalement un catalogue épais.

- Je refuse de donner raison à cette… Cette…

Lavande souffla et s'installa près des trois autres filles.

- Hermione, Harry, je vais vous aider à choisir votre robe de bal.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! coupa Lavande. Nous ne sommes pas forcément les meilleures amies du monde, mais entre gryffondor, on se doit de se souder les coudes !

Parvati sourit à ces mots.

- Harry, reprit Lavande. Peu importe le prochain garçon qui te demande d'aller au bal avec lui, tu acceptes ! Il est hors de question de faire la difficile. Et si tu es assez courageuse, demande même à un garçon qui te plaît.

- Comme Cedric Diggory par exemple, rit doucement Parvati.

- Je ne lui demanderai rien, trancha sèchement Harry. Je ne suis même pas amoureuse de lui !

Fichue Rita Skeeter et son article.

- Hermione, tu…

- J'ai déjà un cavalier, merci.

Harry et les deux autres filles haussèrent les sourcils, mais ne cherchèrent pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Vous avez déjà prévue vos robes ? demanda la Survivante.

- Oui, lui répondit Parvati dans un sourire. Lavande va porter une robe bustier rouge et moi un sari bleu turquoise.

- Un sari ? demanda Lavande.

- Une robe indienne, lui précisa Parvati.

- Ah, d'accord. Une idée Hermione ? fit gentiment Lavande.

Les quatre filles discutèrent toute la soirée et se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Lavande et Parvati les aideraient à se préparer pour le bal.

- Harry, tu seras même plus belle que cette pimbêche de Fleur Delacour, avait même rit Lavande.

Cette nuit-là, Harry s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Certes, le maquillage et tous les autres trucs de Lavande n'était pas vraiment son hobby, mais… Elle devait bien avouer qu'être insouciante pendant quelques heures était vraiment plaisant.

* * *

><p>Harry avait décidé de rendre visite à Hedwige dans la volière lorsqu'elle croisa Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, qui se trouvait en cinquième année.<p>

- Ah, souffla-t-elle surprise de croiser quelqu'un. Salut, Cho.

- Bonjour, Harry.

Les deux filles restèrent dans un silence un peu gêné avant que l'asiatique ne prennent la parole.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je vais au bal avec Cedric Diggory.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

- C'est bien, dit-elle simplement. Mais, hum… Pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de me le dire ?

- Eh bien…

L'autre sorcière semblait affreusement gênée mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention.

- Eh bien quoi ? insista-t-elle sèchement.

- Etant donné que tu aimes bien Cedric, je me suis dit…

- De un, je n'aime pas Cedric.

L'estomac de la Survivante se noua. Elle était bien amoureuse de lui, au contraire…

- De deux, les articles de Rita Skeeter sont un ramassis de mensonges.

-Harry, je ne voulais pas te vexer…

- Oh mais si, tu m'as vexée ! Je ne suis pas différente d'une autre sorcière. Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments et j'apprécierai qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille !

Cho parût choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire et l'espace d'un instant, Harry regretta d'avoir été si glaciale avec l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Puis, les murmures et les moqueries lui revinrent en tête et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quand à ta soi-disant gentillesse de m'avertir, je m'en serai bien passée !

Harry tourna les talons, oubliant Edwige et se dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande d'un pas rageur. Oh, qu'elle haïssait la journaliste pour avoir écrit cet article !

* * *

><p>- Je vais me ridiculiser, se plaignit Harry.<p>

- Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda Theodore.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier et...

La jeune sorcière hésita.

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec Ron...

- Quoi, à cause de l'article ?

- Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas... soupira-t-elle finalement. C'est juste... Je lui ait pardonné de m'avoir...

- Trahie ?

- De m'avoir ignoré quelques temps, mais... Ah. Le vrai problème c'est que je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-elle.

Nott resta silencieux quelques instants et Harry lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas se moquer d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, commença-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

Surprise, la jeune sorcière ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprise.

- Tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière ?

- En fait, expliqua-t-il, j'attendais de te voir en privé pour te demander. Les filles de ma Maison sont vraiment ennuyantes et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée avec elles.

- Mais je...

- Tu es mon amie, et tu es bien plus intéressante que ces idiotes.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

- D'accord. Les gens vont parler mais bon... Un peu plus, un peu moins, je suppose que ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi. Tu es sûr, Nott ?

- Appelle-moi Theo. Et oui, je suis sûr.

- Merci, lui sourit-elle vivement. Mais, ça ne change toujours pas le fait que je ne sais pas danser.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. McGonagall t'as dit avec quelle danse vous ouvrirez le bal ?

- Un valse, je crois...

- Très bien. Fais-moi confiance, Harry.

Se séparant pour le dîner, Theodore s'offrit la permission de sourire. Harry ne l'avait pas reprit quand il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait soudainement proposé d'aller ensemble au bal. Enfin, si il le savait. Zabini avait raison. Il en pinçait pour elle. Son sourire se transforma en froncement de sourcils. Il allait devoir supporter tous les autres Serpentards pour ce geste qui ne passerait pas inaperçu. Nott soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Son père allait sûrement lui écrire dans la semaine suivante, lui conseillant de faire attention à ses fréquentations.

- Hé, Nott, fit une voix dans son dos.

Theodore se retourna et fit face à Blaise.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, fit le garçon d'un air curieux.

Theo regarda s'ils étaient seuls puis, prit de la soudaine envie de discuter avec son camarade, il lui répondit.

- Il se passe, Zabini, que je suis dans un piège duquel je devrai et saurai m'extirper mais je n'en ai pas envie.

- Oh là, je ne parle pas les métaphores !

Quand il vit que Theo était plus que sérieux, le sourire moqueur du noir disparut.

- Explique.

- Tu avais raison.

- D'accord... Raison sur quoi ?

- Je... Il se passe un truc avec Harry.

Zabini haussa les sourcils.

- Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

- C'est justement ça, le problème.

- De quoi ? D'être amoureux d'elle ?

- Je ne suis pas...

- D'accord, d'accord, s'empressa de dire Zabini en levant les mains pour le calmer. Tu la trouves attirante. Et ensuite ?

Theodore resta silencieux, se trouvant soudainement stupide. Tu parles d'une crise hormonale que l'adolescence !

- Je l'ai invité au bal de Noël et elle a dit oui.

- Haha ! ricana Blaise. Mec, tu gères !

- Non, je ne gères pas, grogna Theo. Tu sais très bien quel genre de réaction il va y avoir. Et, mon père...

Nott ne termina pas sa phrase et Zabini comprit bien où il voulait en venir. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps et, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément amis, ils connaissaient les mêmes traditions sorcières. Le Sang-Pur était tout le problème de Nott. Potter était une sang mêlée. Pire que ça, c'était l'ennemie de tout bon Mangemort. Elle représentait tout le contraire de ce en quoi les Mangemorts croyaient. Et le père de Theo en avait été un. Il était bien connu que son père avait de liens fort avec la famille Malefoy et Black. Blaise, bien que sang-pur, avait été épargné car sa mère avait fait attention à rester en terrain neutre lors de la dernière guerre. Il pouvait onc faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Theo.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, Nott... C'est de ne pas trop t'attacher à elle. Après ce bal de Noël, reste ami avec elle si tu veux, mais ne va pas plus loin. Tu risques de te mettre en danger sinon.

Theo acquiesça en silence. Rester simplement un ami de longue distance avec Potter. C'était là sa solution.

* * *

><p>- Harry, Hermione... fit Ron l'air désespéré. Vous êtes des filles.<p>

- Merci de t'en être rendu compte, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- L'une de vous ne veux pas m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?

- J'ai déjà quelqu'un, fit Hermione. Et j'ai déjà dit oui.

Le rouquin se tourna avec espoir vers la Survivante.

- Désolée, Ron. J'y vais avec Theo...

- Theodore Nott ? s'enquit-il, le visage désormais fermé.

- Oui.

Contrairement à précédemment, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry ferma son livre de métamorphose.

- Demande à une troisième année. Aucune ne dira non puisqu'elle ne peuvent venir sans l'invitation d'un élève plus âgé.

Ron hocha la tête. Elle quitta la Salle Commune et se rendit dans son dortoir. De sa table de chevet elle tira un parchemin. C'était un dessin que lui avait donné Theo. Elle s'allongea et le regarda une fois de plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Il s'agissait d'elle sur son balai, elle esquivait le jet de feu du Magyar à pointes.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! J'ai pris mon temps et j'en suis plutôt contente (la fin ayant été difficile à écrire je l'avoue). S'il y a quelques erreurs, n'hésitez pas à les relever que je puisse corriger. Harry est une fille, je pense donc que (contrairement à la version originale où c'est un garçon) elle doit être un peu plus à fleur de peau. C'est mon sentiment en tous cas. J'espère que c'est le vôtre aussi, vous n'avez qu'à me dire.<strong>

**Le chapitre 3 est celui que j'ai le plus hâte d'écrire car il apporte de vrais changements à l'histoire originale. Et puis, je vais me faire plaisir avec le bal de noël ! Il paraîtra dans un mois et demi environ (aux alentours du 15 décembre). Sur ce, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! ;)**


End file.
